


Fish and Chips

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru tries to cook a classic dish from Kuro’s childhood. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 53





	Fish and Chips

“Kuro loves potato chips so hopefully he’ll like fish-and-chips.” Mahiru joked with Youtarou. They had become friends after he and Gear helped them defeat Tsubaki. They would occasionally travel to Japan to visit them. For their latest visit, he asked Youtarou how to cook a few traditional, British dishes. He wanted to learn how to cook the dishes Kuro likely grew up eating when he was human.

“Baste the fish like so.” Youtarou told him and Mahiru nodded. He wrote the note in his cook book. “After two minutes, turn the fish a few times and then take it out. We can take the chips out of the fridge after this. I don’t know how Kuro likes his chips seasoned. Shouldn’t Kuro be here to taste-test these? You said you wanted to re-create something from his childhood.”

“I want this to be a surprise for our anniversary tomorrow. It’s been five years. We’re going on a picnic.” Mahiru was certain that he had a giddy grin as he told Youtarou about his plans with Kuro. “I also want to try cooking this dish with Kuro so I can learn the recipe he’ll like best. Gear said this was his favourite dish so Kuro shouldn’t mind having fish-and-chips two nights in a row. I hope this will be a chance to hear more about his past.”

“You can ask me. I’ve known him the longest.” The voice made them turn around. Neither of them heard Gear enter his apartment but he sat at the table behind them. Mahiru gasped when he saw that Gear had a plate of fried fish. He turned back to the home fryer where he left the fish but it was now empty. Gear didn’t appear the least bit guilty for stealing the fish. “Where are the chips?”

“What are you doing here, Gear?” Mahiru ignored his question to ask one of his own. “I asked you to distract Kuro while Youtarou teaches me how to cook. Wait, is he almost home? We need to hide the batter before he can see the surprise.”

“We ran into Lawless at the mall so I decided to ditch him while he was distracted talking with his brother. I don’t know when he’ll be back but I can eat these for you. We can’t leave behind any evidence for Kuro to find.” Gear told them but Mahiru doubted that helping was truly his intention. “The mall was boring. I didn’t find anything new.”

“That wasn’t the point of going out for the afternoon. It wasn’t just to give us time to cook. You and Kuro haven’t talked for a while and this was a chance for you two to catch up.” Mahiru frowned and took out his phone to call Kuro. He would likely be worried after he realized that Gear had slipped away from him. He had seen how casual Kuro acted around Gear so he knew they were close despite any prior rifts.

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed Gear steal another fish stick. He lightly slapped his hand when he reached for another. If he continued to eat, Mahiru wouldn’t be able to try the fish to learn how they should taste. “You’re a brave one for striking a werewolf.”

“These are for Kuro.” Mahiru reminded him and returned to his cooking. He pictured the smile Kuro would make as he ate the simple dish. His smile was important to him so he would face an army to protect it. “I’ll call Kuro and tell him to come home. Once he returns, you better apologize for leaving him, Gear.”

* * *

“Kuro!” Mahiru called his name as he stepped out of the car. He told Kuro to go to the park first and wait for him. He wanted the fish-and-chips to be as fresh as possible for his surprise so he cooked the fish before their date. As he reached towards the large lunch bag in the passenger seat, Kuro leaned over him. He could feel his heat pressed against his back and he blushed slightly. “People are going to give us weird stares if they see us in this position.”

“What ideas are those?” He whispered into his ear. Mahiru turned his face slightly and saw the teasing grin Kuro wore. It was obvious that he already knew what he was referring to. He rolled his eyes and then pressed a light kiss onto his cheek to make him flustered. He giggled when a blush rose onto Kuro’s face like he knew it would. “I’m sure people will assume I’m only helping you get your bags.”

Kuro grabbed the lunchbox and leaned out of the car. He gently took Mahiru’s hand and led him to a spot shaded by a tree. They spread a blanket over the ground and sat down. Mahiru started to take his tupperware out of the lunch bag but then Kuro laid his head on his lap. “You know you can’t eat while laying down. That’s bad for the digestion.”

“Between hanging out with Gear yesterday and then sharing breakfast with my siblings, this week has been loud and eventful. I’ve been looking forward to our date.” He said and smiled up at him. “My siblings caused their usual chaos and I wasn’t able to eat much. I can’t wait to eat what you’ve prepared. From how secretive you’ve been, it must be something special.”

“I think you’ll love it.” Mahiru said confidently. He tapped his shoulder and signaled for him to sit up. He opened the container and showed him the fish-and-chips. “Youtarou taught me how to make it. Most of the food I know how to cook are Japanese staples but I thought I should try to make an European dish. Gear told me that this was your favourite. I practised making this yesterday.”

For a moment, Kuro was silent and stared at the fish. Mahiru wondered what was going through his mind until he started to smile. While it was small, he could see Kuro’s love and kindness within the simple sight. “I would have this every night. My mother would have me fish and cook what I caught.”

“Maybe I can do something similar and offer to cook fish-and-chips in exchange for a few chores.” Mahiru joked and they both laughed. Since they started dating, Kuro had been more helpful around the house. He took a french fry from the container and fed it to Kuro. He started to pull his hand away but then he licked his fingers.

“Delicious.” He said and smiled at him. The sight warmed Mahiru’s heart and he was happy he liked his cooking. Some of his best memories were sharing meals with his family and friends. He was glad that he could make another one with Kuro.

* * *

The time difference between Japan and London meant Kuro had to stay up late if he wanted to speak with Gear. Mahiru slept beside him as he waited for Gear to answer his phone. He stroked his brown hair and watched Mahiru sleep. He wondered if Mahiru could feel the light caress since he started to smile. Kuro stopped when he heard Gear’s voice. “I’m surprised to get a call from you at this hour. Isn’t it almost midnight in Japan? You’re never up this late.”

“Mahiru made me fish-and-chips today. It was a surprise.” Kuro told him and Gear’s silence followed the statement. “He said Youtarou taught him how to cook it so you were likely the one who told him that I love fish-and-chips. You know my favourite food has always been noodles. Did you lie to Mahiru so he would make fish-and-chips for you?”

“You always boast that his cooking is great so I was curious. I didn’t know if I would’ve been able to find authentic fish-and-chips in Japan.” Gear didn’t bother to lie since Kuro would easily be able to tell when he did so. “What did Mahiru say after you told him the truth?”

“I couldn’t. He was excited to cook it for me so it would hurt his feelings if I told him it wasn’t my favourite. Anyways, his cooking is always delicious.” Kuro knew how important sharing meals was to Mahiru and he would do his best to support his feelings. “I just called to tell you to not lie to Mahiru or take advantage of his kindness again.”

“He must be important to you. You wouldn’t care about a little white lie.” Gear mused. His words made Kuro look back down to Mahiru and he tenderly stroked his hair. Kuro never thought he would find someone like Mahiru and he would cherish him the best he could.

“I love him.”


End file.
